Du mauvais côté
by Pyroptose
Summary: Vous pensez avoir raison ? Vous avez tort.


_« Il vaut mieux bien faire le mal que de mal faire le bien »_

 _Ovide._

* * *

 ** _DU MAUVAIS COTE_**

 ** _Codename : SOHO_**

* * *

« **Communication entrante !** »

« Allumez le finder ! »

« **Allumé !** »

« Lancez l'enregistrement ! »

« **Ça tourne !** »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est go ? »

« **go** »

« **je suis go** »

« **go** »

« **idem** »

« Vous pouvez décrocher dans 3… 2… 1… »

###

« Bonsoir, _lance sobrement une voix synthétique dans le combiné_.

\- Enfin nous nous rencontrons, assure le jeune détective dans son papillon modificateur de voix.

\- Je préfère prévenir d'entrée de jeu, inutile de tracer l'appel, une armée de serveur le font apparaitre comme provenant du Brésil. Mais je salue tout de même le FBI, puisque je suis sûr qu'ils sont tout autour de vous à cet instant… Ceci dit, vous semblez bien me connaitre, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Peu de gens ont mon numéro, je suis d'un naturel discret…

\- Oh, je ne suis qu'une voix modifiée. Comme vous j'imagine. Mais votre négatif serait peut-être plus approprié. Oui, pour faire plus simple je crois que dire que je suis un de vos ennemi personnel de longue date ne serait pas une si mauvaise définition.

\- Exactement, vous avez raison, ma voix est déformée _, répond la voix qui semble occulter la fin de la réponse de son correspondant_. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis d'un naturel discret… Et à ce titre, je n'apprécie pas la présence de vos pairs tout autour de vous. Je préfère une relation plus… intime. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à entendre ce que je vais dire.

\- Très bien. Je vais descendre appeler dans une des cabines téléphoniques de la ville. Celle du bloc 11 de Beika est. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Absolument, je ne peinerais pas à savoir si vos amis rôdent autour.

###

Enfermé dans la cage de verre que forme l'antique cabine téléphonique défraichie mais miraculeusement encore en état de marche, le jeune rétréci décroche le combiné qu'il porte fébrilement quoiqu'avec un certain entrain à sa tempe.

« J'apprécie votre convenance. Où en étions-nous ? _Reprend la voix de Cette Personne, pour relancer la conversation difficilement lâchée par le FBI_.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de choses sensibles visiblement.

\- Non, pas de choses sensibles, simplement de choses dures à entendre.

\- Et quel sont-elles ?

\- Vous m'avez dit être un de mes ennemis de longue date. J'imagine donc que vous connaissez l'existence de l'Organisation. Je dirais même que j'ai une idée très précise de qui vous êtes. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je vous en poserais une autre : Etes-vous certains de faire le bien, d'être dans le camp des bons, c'est-à-dire sommes toutes, d'être du bon côté ?

\- Vous me connaissez ? Oh, c'est surprenant ! Voyez-vous, je suis toujours en vie c'est que vous ne devez pas vraiment savoir précisément qui je suis !

\- Ou qu'une autre raison me poussait à vous garder en vie… Mais répondez à ma question, je vous prie.

\- Evidement que je suis certain de faire le bien. Je ne tue personne, moi !

\- A bon ? Et tes amis du FBI, ils ne tuent personne eux peut-être ?

\- Personne de mauvais j'imagine. Ils ne le font qu'en ultime recours pour les gens de votre espèce.

\- Laissez-moi rire ! _Argue dédaigneusement la Voix_. Alors pour vous tuer quand on est au FBI c'est bien, mais quand on est dans l'Organisation, c'est mal ?

\- Non, tuer est mal, dans tous les cas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de dire jeune homme.

\- Comment savez vous qu…

\- Je sais plus de choses sur toi que toi-même ! Alors arrête tes idioties idéalistes, et écoutes moi bien, Shinichi Kudo. Au même titre que le FBI, nous tuons. Tu penses que le FBI sont les « gentils ». C'est juste une question de point de vue, nous commettons les mêmes crimes. Ce que tu refuses d'admettre c'est que tu crois qu'ils sont bon simplement par ce qu'ils combattent les mêmes gens que toi. Tu crois qu'ils sont justes car ils combattent les mauvais. Tu crois que l'Organisation est sans foi ni loi. Très bien. Cela ne tient qu'à toi. Mais tu combats quelque chose sans savoir même ses véritables intentions. Je me trompe ?

\- Et bien, quelles sont-elles, si c'est si important ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire au téléphone ? Si tu veux savoir face à quoi nous luttons, rejoins-nous, ou reste du mauvais côté.

###

 ** _Deux mois plus tard :_**

Un jeune homme distingué marche aux côté d'une femme aux cheveux blonds dans un long corridor. Le son des talons de cette dame résonne et fait écho en cadence tel un métronome dans le silence.

Il rajuste la cravate de son ensemble noir tandis qu'elle entame la conversation, gardant toujours le même rythme de marche, sans même le regarder, mais d'une voix cependant assurée comme elle en a l'habitude.

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici. Dans cette situation du moins.

\- Dans un sens, c'est logique. J'avais peur que l'Organisation s'en prenne à ma famille. Kogoro, Ran en tête de liste. Et puis, j'avais besoin de l'antidote. Donc changer de bord était la seule solution viable au final, et tout ce qu'y m'empêchait de le faire, c'était que pour rien au monde j'aurais trahis la justice, chose qui pour moi n'était pas respectée ici. Je me trompais.

\- C'est ce que t'a révélé Cette Personne qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de bons ou de mauvais... D'ailleurs, je suis content qu'Akai est bien pris mon changement de bord. Je crois même que de me savoir ici, il s'inquiète moins de l'Organisation. Lui non plus ne savais pas la vérité.

\- Donc le FBI va arrêter de nous fustiger ? _Demande Vermouth, curieuse._

\- Oui, normalement, ils devraient se calmer à condition qu'on ne les dérange pas trop.

\- Je n'en revient quand même toujours pas que cela est pu se passer. Qu'as bien pu te dire Cette Personne ? J'ai le sentiment que même moi je n'y serais pas arrivée.

\- C'est un secret entre lui et moi. _Répond-il du tac au tac, enjoué_. »

Ils finissent par arriver dans un nouveau district de l'Organisation. Vermouth commence à lentement ralentir le pas.

« Je te laisse ici…

\- oui , oui, je comprends… »

###

« Mais regardes-toi, bon sang ! _Gronde la jeune scientifique en rajustant le col de Shinichi._

\- Même retransformée en Miyano, j'imagine que Haibara reste Haibara, _renvoi le détective_.

\- Elle lui lance en retour un regard faussement blasé et déprimé comme en signe de dégout pour celui qui se trouve en face d'elle. Tu pourrais faire ça tout seul quand même, il faut que je déjeune avec ma sœur après.

\- Elle nous a tous bien eu, moi le premier. Et dire que si je n'avais jamais appris que c'est grâce à elle que _… La jeune femme pose son doigt sur les lèvres du détective_.

\- Tu en dit trop. Elle m'a promis de tout me raconter après…

\- Eh Haibara _? lance-t-il, non sûr de lui._

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'Odeur ?

\- Hum ! Oui, mais pas comme les autres ! Aller, c'est l'heure, monsieur le grand détective, conclut-elle pour son moquer de lui comme à son habitude.

\- Merci Haibara, t'est vraiment une bonne amie ! _lui dit-t-il tout en s'éloignant rapidement_.

-Mais de rien, Kudo-kun. Chuchote pour elle la jeune scientifique. »

###

Dans la pénombre de la salle des traditions,

Cette personne sur le revers de sa veste, lui accroche l'écusson,

D'un corbeau noir, gravé en son dos,

Des quelques lettres Soho.

Maintenant, du bon côté,

Se trouve Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

 **Petite fiction qui m'est passée par la tête. Je me suis dit : Hey, mais si l'Organisation, en fait c'était les gentils ? Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, et effectivement, tant qu'on ne sait pas pour quoi ils œuvrent, on ne peut pas vraiment se prononcer. J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour écrire mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc désolé si le niveau littéraire n'est pas à son maximum. J'ai essayé ici de me détacher du point de vue première personne que j'avais tendance à beaucoup utiliser ces derniers temps. Il y a donc plus de dialogues, ce qui devrait plaire à Melianne ! Encore une fois, j'aurais aimé développer beaucoup plus mon propos mais le temps me manque et certaines choses pourraient empiéter sur Face Cachée. Mes encouragements à Tinalabombe qui bosse sur plein de fics Pokémon et leur traductions en ce moment, à Eyto, au Docteur Watson et j'espère très bientôt retrouver Shiho88 sur le site pour de nouveaux chapitres de sa fic !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bye !**

 ** _Pyroptose_.**

 **PS : Bug image manager : je posterais l'image plus tard.**


End file.
